Today, people largely tip service industry workers in cash. While cash can be a quick form of payment in this scenario, consumers may not always be carrying cash, especially small bills, for tipping. In addition, with the marketplace moving towards digital wallets, consumers are increasingly relying on mobile phones as the primary or preferred form of payment. As a result, customers do not have an easy way to provide electronic tips to a service worker as an stand-alone transaction.
These and other drawbacks currently exist.